


Being a Big Brother Isn't So Bad

by Goths_and_Roses



Series: Duncan and Shaun [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Duncan has a nightmare, Gen, Shaun is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Duncan has a nightmare and Shaun helps him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just love the idea of Shaun being a natural at this whole step brother thing

The first day of Mister MacCready's son living with them had been quiet and Shaun was worried that the frail younger boy wouldn't settle in very well, so he tried to be nice to the kid and showed him all of his favourite toys and comic books. Mostly Grognak and The Unstoppables, he didn't bother showing the boy his big boy books. There was no way a five year old woukd wanna see Tesla Science. He even gave up his bottom bunk because Duncan was too scared to climb to the top, and to be perfectly honest, Shaun wasn't thrilled with being up high either, but he didn't mind too much. 

When everyone had gone to bed, and Shaun was dreaming about what he might grow up to be, he heard the bed below him creak, but ignored it. The sound was followed by the quiet padding of Duncan's bare feet on the floorboards, and a few moments later soft sniffles. Shaun sat up and shine his flashlight down at the boy. "Duncan? What's wrong?" 

He sobbed and wiped his eyes on his grungy looking teddy bear. "Can't find Daddy." his meek voice cracked when a hiccup bubbled in his throat. The older boy sighed softly and climbed down the ladder on nervous legs. He didn't want to fall, even if it wasn't _that_ high. Once on the floor of their shared room, he crouched by his new roommate and rubbed his arm soothingly. "Did you have a bad dream? I'll show you where my Mummy and your Daddy sleep, kay?" Duncan nodded and grabbed Shaun's hand with tiny shaking fingers. 

As they ascended the wooden stairs to Mum and Mister MacCready's floor of the house, Duncan slipped and hurt his foot. He only fell one step, but after that the little boy didn't want to move, so Shaun crouched down and let him climb up for a piggy back. Hooking his arms under the boy's legs he told him to hold on. 

It didn't take long to reach the bedroom of the grown ups, and Shaun knocked quietly before opening the door. "Mister MacCready? Duncan had a nightmare." he said in a hushed voice, watching as the man sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Aww, squirt. C'mere," Robert gestured with one arm, and he set the smaller boy on the bed so he could crawl into his Daddy's arms for a cuddle. It was sweet to watch, and he felt sad that he couldn't remember if his Mother had ever done that for him. 

Robert smoothed down a tuft of his son's hair that was sticking up and snuggled with him, holding him close. "So you had a bad dream? Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Duncan nodded and then shook his head to the questions. Satisfied that Duncan would be comforted, Shaun slipped out of the room and snuck down to this kitchen. He grabbed a sealed bottle of Brahmin milk from the cooler and poured it in a cup before setting the cup on the hot plate. He heated the drink for a shorter time than he would for himself so that Duncan wouldn't burn his mouth. When the drink was nice and warm he took it back up, grabbing a comic from his room on the way. 

He remembered that when Mummy was out with Mister Preston for a week he'd had a bad dream too, and hot milk and comic books with Mister MacCready made him fee better, so maybe it would work for Duncan, too? When he opened the door again, he saw his mother sitting up too, her red hair sticking up in all directions from being asleep. He smiled and waved at her. "I brought a drink," he told the younger boy as he gave him the cup. "It's hot, so blow on it." Duncan nodded and took the drink, blowing on the liquid with three short blows. When he took a sip he yelped and then blew on it some more as it was still a bit too warm. 

"What do you have there, Shaun?" his mother asked, pointing Sleepily at the book tucked under his arm. "Grognak the Barbarian and the Jungle of the Bat Babies." he replied, climbing up on the bed and squeezing between the grown ups. "Mister MacCready read to me and gave me milk when I had a bad dream. I thought it would help Duncan." his mother smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"You're so thoughtful~" she praised him, putting her arm around his small shoulders. Shaun's hair was much darker than hers and he wondered if maybe he looked like his Dad instead, but she didn't have any pictures to show him. Shaun was interrupted from his thoughts by the feeling of Duncan putting his legs across his lap and opening the comic. He smiled and began to read to the boy, doing his best voice for the hero, Grognak. By the end of the comic book, Duncan had finished his milk and was yawning almost every minute. He started to doze off, so Shaun picked him up gently and carried him back to their bedroom. Maybe being a big brother wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
